What a Girl Wants (1)
What a Girls Wants (1) is the 1st episode of Season 10 and also the 1st episode of the 6 week-long Summer event tagged as "Degrassi" in Canada and "Degrassi: The Boiling Point" in the US. The title is named after the Christina Aguilera song. Fiona has a new boyfriend who seems perfect but has some anger issues, Holly J. returns from leaving Declan in New York City to attend Vanderbilt Prep, and Dave decides to run for Grade 10 Class Rep. Main Plot Holly J.’s summer of love with Declan has come to an end. She must leave New York because Degrassi's Fall semester has started, leaving the Coynes behind to attend their private school, Vanderbilt Prep. Fiona has returned from The Hamptons after finding herself a new therapist and new boyfriend name Bobby Fiona and Holly J. start to really get along for the first time ever. The two girls even share a hug before Holly J. leaves for Toronto. The Coyne twins walk into the school on their first day. Declan wants to go and meet their new peers with his sister, but Fiona stops him saying how Bobby is going to give her the private tour. Declan warns her to be careful reminding her that even though Bobby is Fiona's first real boyfriend, she is definitely not his first girlfriend. Fiona tells him not to worry and that he doesn't have to "big brother" her anymore. Bobby arrives at the school to give Fiona the tour. She says that she had better be the only girl getting a private tour today. He responds, calling her his "one and only" and warning her about Vanderbilt's bad repuation for lies and gossip. Fiona then reminds him about how much she detests their school uniforms. Bobby tells her that he had a little chat with the school headmaster and told him how he knows a designer with some great ideas, referring to Fiona. Excited, Fiona says that they have to get started on the unforms tonight. Bobby is very uniterested and Fiona makes a disappointed face. Bobby says that he did something nice and she should be happy. She then covers up her disappointment with a smile to show that she is grateful. Fiona starts working on her designs while Declan walks into the room to get some orange juice. She asks him what he and his friends did last night which he replies with "Just some good, cleanish fun." He tells her that it's a good thing that their mom didn't ask for his opinion on Bobby before she set Fiona up with him because he wasn't to sure about him. Now he's okay with him since he was on his best behavior. Fiona shows her "stylish, yet timeless" uniform designs to him. Their mom walks in and tries not to look at the designs because she wants it to be a surprise. She says she's proud of Fiona for making such a good impression to early and is glad that she and Bobby are hitting it off. The next morning, Bobby arrives at Fiona's place late causing them to miss 1st period because he got home late last night. Fiona asks where he was at and who all was there to start conversation, but Bobby becomes defensive. When Fiona attempts to just walk away, Bobby violently grabs her arm to start her. He immediately apologizes and kisses her arm after she says it hurts. They walk to class. Later in the day, Fiona starts putting together her uniforms. She states that soon the whole school will be styling because of her. Bobby corrects her, saying that the whole school will be styling because of them. Fiona calls them Vanderbilt's New Golden Couple saying how much her family loves him. Bobby asks her if she knows what he wants and starts to kiss her. Fiona pulls away because she doesn't want to right now. He pulls her to the couch and pushes her down. She tries to escape so he grabs her and pushes her harder into the couch. He forces himself on her as he begins to remove his shirt, Fiona slaps him across the face. Bobby then, slaps her across the face much harder and she orders him to get out. Bobby arrives the Coyne's house for brunch with a bouquet of flowers. Before going into the other room, Fiona stares into the mirror to look at the black eye Bobby gave her when he slapped her. The episode ends with Fiona covering up her black eye with make-up. 'Subplot' During the morning of the first day of school, Anya leaves The Dot and awkwardly greets Sav as he enters the restaurant. Peter, the new worker there, asks Sav if their breakup was the last one to their long relationship. Sav says how it was best for both of them and dreads going to school because all of friends graduated, his band is dead and he no longer has a girlfriend. Drew Torres, a cocky new student at Degrassi, enters and interrupts their conversation. After finding out that Sav goes to Degrassi, Drew pays for Sav's drink and says he'll see him in school. After Holly J. gave her goodbye-kiss to Declan, she left New York and went back home to Toronto. When she arrived at her house, she noticed moving boxes in her room. After the first day of school, Mrs. Bhandari asks Sav how the most popular senior at Degrassi's first day went. Confused, Sav asks who calls him popular and Alli confesses that a lot of girls think he's cute. Mrs. Bhandari says Sav should capitalize on his popularity and run for president. He says there is no way he would win because Holly J. has the support of the entire student body. Alli reminds him that that's only the case because she's the only one running. Meanwhile, Holly J. has skipped the first day of school to unwind. She talks to Declan on Skype and he remind sher that the school year will fly by and it'll all be worth it when they're back together at Yale. Mrs. Sinclair walks in to greet her daughter from her returning trip. Holly J. ends her Skype session with Declan and immediately asks her mom why there are boxes everywhere. Mrs. Sinclair said that they sold their house, but found an apartment a few blocks away. She also says that they lost their savings which includes Holly J.'s college fund for Yale. The next day, Sav stops Holly J. as she's walking into the school. He tells her how he's thinking of running for office. At first, Holly J. is unalarmed, saying how he should run for secretary. When he says that he wants to run for something a bit more presidental, Holly J. starts to worry and says no one is running against her. Drew walks up to the two seniors and gives a handshake to Sav. Sav introduces him to his "competition for student council president." Holly J. says that he isn't "president material" but he assures her that the world is ready for President Savtaj Bhandari. Holly J. gives her speech in the cafeteria, assuming that she can just take the power she left off from last year. Sav asks if he can say something to the crowd. He tells them that Holly J. was a pretty good president, but she needs some competition to make it a democracy. He says he's the face of change and tells them to vote for him. Anya greets Holly J. as she puts books into her locker, seeing her for the first time since she left for New York. At first, Holly J. is too irritated and tells Anya "not now." She then apologizes and mumbles how she thinks Sav is stupid. Anya joins in on the bashing, saying how when he broke up with her, it was a blessing in disguise.She says that she'll do anything she can to help take Sav down. Holly J. comes up with a plan to get Sav out of the race. She tells him that Anya said she was pregnant, meaning he must be the father. Sav just stands in the middle of the hallway with his mouth wide open, shocked at the news while Holly J. walks away with a smirk of satisifaction on her face. 'Third Plot' Principal Simpson greets Dave and Connor as they walk into the school on their first day. He reminds the boys about class rep elections and walks away. Connor tells Dave that the ranking system he made to help Dave impress Alli had a glitch in it. Dave tells him not to worry about it. He plans on making Alli his girlfriend after he wins Grade 10 Class Rep. The two friends walk over to Alli and Clare. Dave asks Alli when can they they hang out again to spend some quality time together. Alli, obviously uninterested, says she'll be busy after she finds something else to do. In the M.I. Lab, Alli is shocked that she was ranked #42 on Dave's Girls of Degrassi Page. She complains that she barely exists as far as the school concerns. Dave says that it was just a glitch, but she doesn't seem to listen. Mr. Simpson walks in and introduces the class to the new Media Immersion instructor, Ms. Oh. He also shows the class that he got yoga balls to replace the computer chairs. Quotes "When I have something to say, I'll converse." - Bobby "You see this face? This is the face of change." - Sav "Anya told me she's... pregnant." - Holly J Notes *Munro Chambers, Cory Lee, Spencer Van Wyck, Jordan Todosey, Alicia Josipovic, and Luke Bilyk have been added to the opening. *Miriam McDonald, Cassie Steele, Dalmar Abuzeid, Shane Kippel, Natty Zavitz, Scott Patterson, Jordan Hudyma, and Paula Bracati have all been removed. *This is the first time since season 5 that the theme song has not been altered in anyway from the previous version. *This episode marks the first apperance of Drew Torres (Luke Bilyk). Featured Music *''"Times We Had"'' by J.Holt *''"Kindergarden"'' by Zeus *''"Take It For Granted"'' by illScarlet *''"Never Look Back"'' by'' Zach Berkman *"The One"'' by Black Mustang *''"Hand To Hold"'' by Adaline Gallery normal_10x01_(22).jpg normal_10x01_(27).jpg normal_10x01_(89).jpg normal_10x01_(91).jpg normal_10x01_(106).jpg normal_10x01_(140).jpg normal_10x01_(173).jpg normal_10x01_(181).jpg normal_10x01_(186).jpg normal_10x01_(222).jpg normal_10x01_(255).jpg normal_10x01_(292).jpg normal_10x01_(313).jpg normal_10x01_(342).jpg normal_10x01_(389).jpg normal_10x01_(471).jpg what-a-girl-wants-1-full-episode.jpg Link *Watch What a Girl Wants (1)﻿ Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:The Boiling Point Category:Season Premiere Category:Domestic Violence Category:Two-part episodes Category:Reputation Category:Election Category:Rivalry Category:Vanderbilt Prep Category:Competition Category:Fake Pregnancy Category:Abuse Category:Sexual abuse Category:Season 10 Episodes